The existing cover opening device for cigarette case is composed of a button switch and a rotating device. The cover opening device available now mainly includes the following components: a rotating spring, a cigarette case main body, a cigarette case cover, and a button switch. For cover closing, the cigarette case cover is locked by the button switch to tightly compress the rotating spring of the cigarette case main body, so the rotating spring is in a compression state. For cover opening, the button switch is pressed by an external force, so the cigarette case cover is not limited by the button switch anymore, and a rotating torsion spring drives the cigarette case cover to rotate until a free opening state.